Current implementations and standards for the support of multimedia on mobile devices is complex. For example, a typical mobile device prompts a user with a query asking if the user wants to send a message via SMS, MMS, or email. This requires the user to have knowledge of and understand the various types of multimedia delivery methods (e.g., SMS, MMS, email), the differences between the various types of multimedia delivery methods, and how to use the various types of multimedia delivery methods.